I Get Off On It
by Wings Of Dean
Summary: Castiel has a peeping tom but doesnt mind *wink wink* I Get Off by Halestorm inspired by this song. two chapters, its done. Pretty much aaallll smut. with a okay ending for y'all
1. Chapter 1

**This is loosely based off of 'I Get Off' By Halestorm**

**It's a great song, by a great band. Check it out.**

**This **_**whole**_** story is pretty much M Kay? So walk away now if you don't want to read. This is most definitely a Destiel Fanfic. I will be posting a bit of lyrics so you know exactly where I am coming from.**

**I seriously wrote 5/8 of the draft in school. Oh good god. Im sorry, lol.**

**Warning: This is my first time actually **_**writing**_** Smut (although, I think about it a LOT) soooo. I tried my best, just so ya know. **

_You don't know that I know you watch me every night, and I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light. Your greedy eyes upon me, and then I come undone, and I could close the curtain, but this is too much fun._

I looked to make sure the curtain on the window was open with a glance of my blue eyes. I knew he was there again tonight watching me like he does every night, and I could already feel his eyes on me through the window. I ran my hand through my messy black hair. '_Time to begin'_

I slowly ran one a hand up the front of my shirt, pinching my nipples through the material, as I leaned backwards to fall on my bed. My other hand slid down the front of my pants to rub myself through my rather tight jeans. I threw my head back slightly and let out a breathy moan. I continued to work myself slowly and rough until my jeans were got too tight for comfort, and I lifted my butt off the bed to pull down just my pants to pool at my feet.

I saw a slight movement outside the window. He was closer now. I trailed the one hand on my nipple down to my navel, slowly circling it before continuing down to the waist band of my boxers, while slowly rubbing my dick through the damp cotton.

I sat up and quickly pulled up my shirt and threw it across the room and turned over onto my knees, facing towards the window. I leaned over to my nightstand to grab my supplies that I set out for tonight. I grabbed the set of metallic nipple clamps and ran their cold metal up my stomach before attaching them to myself. It pinched my nipples tightly in a pleasurable way.

His gaze burned into me as I slowly slid down my boxers to my where my legs bent in their kneeling position. My cock had popped free from its confinement but instead of rubbing myself, I reached behind me to rub a dry finger at my entrance. I wiggled one finger all the way to the second knuckle and felt the burning sensation send warmth up my spine and to my growing cock.

I slowly started thrusting my finger into my ass before adding another dry finger. This time it hurt a lot more and was almost too much for me. I pulled my fingers back out and grabbed the apple flavored lube I had retrieved earlier. I coated my fingers thickly before kicking off the boxer hanging on my knees.

I slid to the edge of my bed, bending over the edge and pointed my ass towards the window. I spread my ass with my uncoated hand and rubbed my lubed fingers against my hole before shoving them in. Deep within, I started scissoring myself and pressed my face to the bed and moaned. I hit my prostate and sparks danced across my eyelids.

I realized I had closed them and the pleasure surged through me. My cock had been trapped painfully between my stomach and the bed. I was now starting to feel impatient and the intense staring from the window only helped to turn me on more.

I used my free hand to reach and grab the matching metallic dildo with loops. I slipped my lubed fingers out, now feeling a sudden empty feeling in my ass. I used I grabbed the chains that when along with it and hooked one side to the dildo, and the other side to the nipple clamps.

As I lowered the shiny dildo in front of me to my ass, it grazed along the underside of my cock, the cool surface causing me to shiver before it reached my entrance. I used the remaining lube on my hand to coat the toy before putting it to my entrance again. The cold sent jolts to my penis and I shivered. I had a moment's hesitation before I shoved the cold, hard intruder into my ass roughly and screamed as it spread me wide and pulled my nipples. I haven't used this particular toy in a while and it felt great.

I looked over to the window with a sultry glance before I pulled out and quickly shoved it back in. I continued a couple more times before I decided '_Enough of this. This is a huge fucking turn on for the both of us but I need to be fucked now.' _

With the dildo still deep within my ass, I walked to the window with a slight sway of my hips. I looked out the window and saw the shocked green eyes of a beauty. I gripped the sides of the window and lifted one of my legs to the ledge of it before gripping the toy between my legs and pulled it out. I felt a tug on my nipples as his lust filled eyes had stared down at me and I pushed it back it. I couldn't help but throw back my head. I still need more.

I leaned up and unlatched the window before pulling it up a little. The warm breeze washed over me and I moaned, watching him through half lidded eyes.

His eyes snapped up to meet mine and he reached forward to lift the window the rest of the way. I turned my back to him and walked back to the bed. I crawled back onto the bed and pushed my face into the flat of it and lifted my ass into the air.

I felt two, firm yet soft sturdy hands on my ass cheeks massaging them roughly. One hand left my ass and suddenly the dildo pulled out sharply, pulling my nipples with it and snapped back it and I gasped. He pounded me hard and fast causing me to moan deep and loud like a growl when he suddenly hit my prostate repeatedly and my legs turned to jelly.

I could feel myself getting close too quickly and pushed back against him and he stopped. I stood up and pushed him onto the bed before reaching down and slowly running my hands down his chest. I growled into his ear "Now, big boy. Hold on"

I ran my teeth down his neck to his collar bone and unbuckled his pants. I reached my hand in teasingly before pulling him out; his hot cock throbbed in my hand. He groaned into the air and I really didn't want to wait any more.

I pulled away and propped one leg on the bed next to him. His lustful green eyes followed my hands as I reached down under my balls and pulled my dildo out completely and raised it to my lips. I stuck out my tongue and licked up the shaft and tasting it before stretching my mouth around it to deep throated it.

The beautiful green eyed man with the sandy hair watched me take in the entire metallic toy for a little before he pushed me away and stood.

In a moment I found myself on my back laying on the bed and he crawled above me. He lifted each one of my legs and slotted my thighs against his neck. My ass was hanging in the air as his hand slid down my sides to my hips and he licked his lips with greedy eyes.

The sight of him made me moan a moan that got deeper as he rubbed his face into the area below my balls. I felt his tongue lick them for a little before lowering it and pushing it into my entrance. I gasped as he got deeper within me and skillfully licked me.

'_He is way too good at this damn it.'_

I was going to come soon "AAaah… you… need to slow… down there cowboooy… or a, we will ruin… all the fun… now won't wee…" I barely was able to manage out the sentence.

He shoved his tongue in one last time, rotating it and slipped out. "Well you taste like a fucking apple pie. I couldn't resist." He smirked at me before lowering my legs and sitting up to slip off his pants and boxers. His cock fell out heavily bouncing from its size. It could easily fill my mouth and throat with more unable to fit.

I sat up with him and hungrily stared at his cock. The head of it was beaded with precome and I felt the need to satisfy him. I leaned over and sucked him down in one go, barely struggling a bit and got most of him down my throat before I swallowed. His rough, throaty moan filled the room with the sounds of pleasure

**Im sorry. I would continue, but this is all I wrote today, expect more tomorrow night kay?! Good. ;] enjoy. This will probably only be one more chapter cause its pretty much half way done. Now go and wait for me my love, for ill be back (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I know its a few days late, but between working my new job, and being put down all the time by my family, I had no motive for writing. **

**this half (barely half the size of the last chapter sorry) is doooonnnnneeee. i have a head ache and feel like shit, so take it or leave it. **

**NIGHT YALL**

_I get off on you getting off on me, give you what you want but nothing is for free, It's a give and take kind of love we make when the line is crossed, I get off, I get off_

I worked myself over him, completely coating him with saliva before pulling back with a pop. I could feel the burning anticipation fire through me at the thought of what's to come. The dildo from earlier had fallen next to me, and I reached over to un chain it from myself leaving only the nipple clamps, as the unknown man hungrily stared me down like a piece of meat.

I finally pushed him back until he was lying on his back before sitting down, with the center of my ass lined up against his hard flesh. His hands came around to spread me, and I used one hand to keep myself up while the other aligned his pulsing cock to my rim and quickly pushed down onto him.

'_Oh fuck. Why didn't I invite him in earlier?' _His dick filled me up and I felt as if I was on Ecstasy. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as the man bellow me lifted my ass up him before slamming into be. Neither of us could wait any longer as we turned into a mess of sheets and flesh.

He was slamming into be when he suddenly had me on my back again and was stabbing my prostate with every thrust. I felt myself spill over the brim and came heavily over both of our stomachs, but he wasn't done yet. He slowed down but continued to thrust just as hard causing my own softening cock to stir again.

The over stimulation pushed me over once again as I gripped his hair in my hands and came again, the force of my orgasm ripping through the stranger and he came shortly after filling my ass with his come. My eyes closed and I felt relaxed. I felt the stirring and hardening of a cock in me and realized he still hadn't moved out yet.

I opened my eyes to stare right into his and I pulled my knees up to my chest and squeezed my muscles around him. With my knees against my chest I wrapped my angles around his neck and gripped my hips and lifted me up and slammed me up to the near wall.

I screamed out a moan over the strangers own deep moan as he continued to thrust into me once again. I wished that the glorious feeling would never end as he pulled almost all the way out until only the head was pulling at my rim before ramming brutally back into me roughly hitting the bundle of nerves.

This time we came together, him filling me again and I shot my seed all over mostly my chest. He slowly pulled out and I collapsed to the floor, unable to feel my legs.

"Oh shit. Dammit, you okay man? You shoulda fucking told me you couldn't stand, dammit." The green eyed stranger gently picked me up and sat me on the edge of the bed. "Fuck, hold on a moment." He stood up and walked to the bathroom, returning moments later with a warm wash rag.

He cleaned up first my stomach and chest, and undoing my nipple clamps, before lifting one of my legs and hesitated before leaning his head down to gently lick his own seed from me before using the rag to wash away the remaining come, spit, and lube.

It was one of the hottest things he had witnessed, and would have been greatly turned on if he wasn't so damn exhausted. He continued to silently watch the man as he began to clean himself off.

Before he could turn to do anything else I pulled him to the bed. "You know." I started out, my voice slightly cracked from its overuse. "You can stay a while longer. No rush." I looked away to the window.

"Um, sure man. That's very… considerate?" He sounded unsure near the end as he considered the right word. "Here let me just-" He stood back up to flip on the lamp on my nightstand before turning to flip off the overhead light.

He walked back to my bed and I scooted to one side, lying down so he could lie next to me. I wrapped my arms around his chest to snuggle up a bit. "Snuggling. Cool"

His voices sounded surprised. "Yes, it is in fact very comfortable."

For a few minutes we sat in an awkward silence.

"So… How long have you known I was there?" His quiet voice sounded through the air.

"Depends. How long have you been coming here?"

"Past about three and a half weeks."

"Then the past 3 weeks then."

"I um…" The stranger shifted a bit. "It was, you know an accident the first time. I'm not- well- I- I" When he started to sputter, my hands around his torso slowly began to rub circles in hope to sooth him.

"It's all good-" I started.

"No, I mean- I thought I was, well, straight. That is until I saw you, then I couldn't not think about you, and well I_ I_ umm..."

He slowed his breathing a bit before talking again "My name is Dean, just in case you were wondering."

I pulled up a little to stare Dean in the eyes.

"Hello Dean. My name is Castiel."

**There you fucking go. simple, kinda cute ending. just assume they have a happily ever after, okay?**


End file.
